Moondance
by evil-mastermind666
Summary: And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush, and all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush... On the night of the ball, Snape leaves early to go sort out troublemakers...or does he? HGSS


**A/N: I was coerced into writing this. I was held hostage, I tell you! My brain wouldn't let me alone till I wrote this. I heard the song and my brain went, "_Hmm…_"This was just for fun, hope you like it and don't want to drop an anvil on my head for not getting my main work done; I'm going back to work on it after my homework. Oh by the way, this is definitely AU, considering the events of HBP. All HG-SS pairings are AU though shrug I still love them!**

**DISCLAIMER: JKR owns the characters, someone who is not me owns the lyrics (Van Morrison sings it, I just borrowed inspiration), I own my imagination. Dance people, dance! Muahahahahahaaa…**

He scowled as he watched the little vermin enjoying their night. _What utter stupidity_, he thought, and his facial expression clearly showed it. He massaged his temples and felt his headache from the obnoxious loud music grow exponentially. His scowl briefly turned into a grimace of pain, but reverted back when that barmy Headmaster drifted toward him.

"Hello Severus! Having a pleasant evening I see!" His eyes twinkled.

"Why do you insist on forcing me to attend these ridiculous parties, Headmaster?" Severus Snape, resident Potions Master snarled.

"You are a great dancer, Severus my boy. Why not take Minerva for a quick spin around the dance floor?" Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled even more merrily as he watched the Head of Slytherin's scowl turn into a positively withering glare and stalked out of the Great Hall without another word. Albus Dumbledore sighed, and said to himself,

"Oh well, I suppose it's up to me then." And off he went to find Gryffindor's Head of House to ask her to dance to a particularly lively number the band was about to strike up.

• • •

This ball commemorated the fifth anniversary of Voldemort's downfall. Most of the students were now too young to remember the terror the days held. Even Potter was 7 years gone from Hogwarts. Granger was back, owing to the fact that Poppy Pomfrey was killed in the war and a permanent Mediwitch was needed at the school. _With all the trouble the students get into around here, it's a good thing Miss Granger is here, the fools_ Severus thought. These balls seemed like a complete waste of time to him, but since when did Albus listen to him anyway? Well, about things like this at any rate.

He didn't realize it, but he had been standing outside in the warm early October air for a few minutes now. He sighed, but then a malicious smirk crept onto his face when he realized that he wasn't the only one outside tonight. Setting off toward the rosebushes with a spring in his step, he thought, _At last, some enjoyment tonight! Docking points never gets old, especially from Gryffindor._

After blasting apart a few rosebushes and taking points from three Gryffindors, two Hufflepuffs and a Ravenclaw (his Slytherins were far too sneaky to be caught out here; he did see a pair dash out of the garden after he started blasting though), Severus' headache was receding. _I'm not going back in there so that it can get worse again!_ He vowed, and proceeded to walk around the grounds, "patrolling for students". He smirked again, no one would question him since it was such a joy for him to catch students out and teach them a lesson.

• • •

The full moon was reflecting brightly from the surface of the lake as Hermione Granger sat beneath a willow tree thinking. It was five years ago tonight that Voldemort had been defeated by Harry. She sighed, and got up from under her favourite tree, dusting herself off. She was glad it was over, only she missed her friends terribly. Ron followed his dream of becoming an Auror which meant that he was usually off doing something dangerous, and Harry was with Charlie taming dragons in Romania. She didn't really have any close friends besides them, since Ginny was also with Harry in Romania. _Maybe they've finally woken up and gotten together!_ She thought, and then smiled. _I'll write a letter. Later._

Coming to Hogwarts was a pretty easy choice, considering it was there or St. Mungo's. At St. Mungo's, there wasn't the same closeness and familiarity that she could experience by tending to the same children their whole time at Hogwarts. She didn't like to think about the circumstances by which she got her job. Poppy fought against a group of six Death Eaters trying to break into the Hospital wing during the final battle. She died saving her precious charges, and a statue was put up in her honour just outside the Hospital wing.

She realized that she did have friends, of a sort, here at Hogwarts. There were her beloved students, and Minerva McGonagall, who forced her to stop calling her Professor the day she started working at Hogwarts… it was a hard habit to break. Remus Lupin was reinstated as the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher when the war was over, and still kept the job to this day. _Apparently the job is no longer cursed_ she thought. And perhaps Severus Snape could be called a friend; though he didn't go out of his way to speak to her, he was definitely kinder to her than he had been at school. He brewed most of the potions she used, since she was more often than not busy with the day-to-day injuries sustained by the students.

She wished she could be more than friends with the elusive Potions master. He was an intelligent man and funny in that cuttingly sarcastic way. She'd always been attracted to tall, dark and intelligent men. No vapid blonde Prince Charming for her, no sir! She smiled, thinking back to her brief infatuation with Gilderoy Lockheart. Oh, what a mistake that was. Harry and Ron still brought it up sometimes, to her annoyance. _That's probably why they're doing it, Hermione! They know they can bug you with it!_

While she was standing by the lake, she didn't realize someone had approached from behind her until she heard a silky voice speak her name.

"Miss Granger, what a surprise. I thought you'd be indoors with the rest of the staff and the students."

She jumped, banishing any and all _interesting_ thoughts she had to the back of her mind and turned around to see Severus Snape, looking at her bemusedly.

"You startled me, Professor," she said, noticing his apparent amusement at her jump, "I expected everyone else would be enjoying the ball, not out here."

The ghost of a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he answered.

"Apparently not, as I had to chase quite a few students from the gardens. They never learn," he said, shaking his head sadly, then grinned wickedly, "I remember the time I discovered Mr. Weasley and Ms. Brown. They were not pleased that I'd blasted their rosebush." He was surprised to hear her laughter rise into the night.

"I remember hearing about that. Lavender was very irritated that you'd disturbed her, I didn't hear the end of it for a week." She shuddered and said, "Ugh, poor soul, that you had to be subjected to them for even a few moments. It was worse in the common room, you know."

Severus shuddered at the memory, and instantly felt sorry for the poor woman. _Wait just a moment, woman? I had always thought of her as a child…_ He took a good look at her. She'd grown up over the years without him noticing. Her bushy hair had tamed and she suddenly had curves. _Sweet merciful Merlin_ he thought. She had certainly…developed over the years. Her brown eyes were just as bright, but there was maturity in them as well.

Hermione had an inkling of what was going through Severus' mind when he stopped talking and his eyes widened a bit when looking at her. _Hmm, has someone just clued in?_ she thought. _Oh I've got an idea! _

She brought something out of her pocket and set it on a rock beside her. She muttered a spell, hit a button on the CD walkman and her favourite song started to play.

"Care to dance, Severus?" She smiled and held out her hand. He seemed a bit shocked that she had suggested such a thing, but since no one was watching he took her hand and smiled.

**_Well, it's a marvellous night for a moondance  
With the stars up above in your eyes  
A fantabulous night to make romance  
'Neath the cover of October skies  
And all the leaves on the trees are falling  
To the sound of the breezes that blow  
And I'm trying to please to the calling  
Of your heart-strings that play soft and low  
And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush  
And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blushCan I just have one a' more moondance with you, my love  
Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love_**

Hermione moved closer to him and whispered, "Has anyone told you that you are a wonderful dancer?"

"Well, Albus did this evening, but he was trying to get me to dance with Minerva, which was what drove me outside this evening."

"I'm quite glad he did. And just think, you got to intimidate students too" she teased.**__**

Well, I want to make love to you tonight  
I can't wait 'til the morning has come  
And I know that the time is just right  
And straight into my arms you will run  
And when you come my heart will be waiting  
To make sure that you're never alone  
There and then all my dreams will come true, dear  
There and then I will make you my own  
And every time I touch you, you just tremble inside  
And I know how much you want me that you can't hide

Can I just have one a' more moondance with you, my love  
Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love

Well, it's a marvellous night for a moondance  
With the stars up above in your eyes  
A fantabulous night to make romance  
'Neath the cover of October skies  
And all the leaves on the trees are falling  
To the sound of the breezes that blow  
And I'm trying to please to the calling  
Of your heart-strings that play soft and low  
And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush  
And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush

_**Can I just have one a' more moondance with you, my love  
Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love**_

One more moondance with you in the moonlight  
On a magic night  
La, la, la, la in the moonlight  
On a magic night  
Can't I just have one more dance with you my love

The song ended, but neither of them stepped away.

"That was lovely, Professor Snape."

"You called me Severus before."

"Did I? Well, I must insist you call me Hermione from now on then." She smiled encouragingly.

"Very well…Hermione. Thank you for the dance, you are very graceful. And… you are very beautiful."

Still neither of them stepped away. Hermione's heart was pounding so loud she was sure he could hear it. He couldn't obviously, since his was doing the same thing.

The next thing she knew, he bent his head and touched his lips to hers. Time seemed to stand still as they kissed in the moonlight by the lake. Dumbledore glancing out the window of his office saw them there and said to no one in particular,

"Good show, Severus. You deserve all the happiness in the world. I just hope Hermione goes easy on you." His eyes sparkled like the stars in the sky above the two newfound lovers as they walked arm in arm into the castle.

_Fin._


End file.
